Punk 15
Tape ; Name *Punk 15 ; Station *BFBS ; YYYY-MM *1984-04/05 *Compilation of mainly punk / post punk tracks, from BFBS shows. Minimal DJ links. *Although the tape owner writes the file's name as dated 1985, this seems to be from the spring/summer of 1984. Tracklisting *Rubella Ballet: Blind Ambition (12" - 42°F) Jungle JUNG 12 25 April 1984 (BFBS) *Kid Thomas: Rockin' This Joint To-Nite (EP - Rockin' This Joint Tonite With Kid Thomas) JSP 45-05 25 April 1984 (BFBS) *4:35 *Cat-Talk: Gonna Miss Me (7") Scat BC 001 02 May 1984 (BFBS) *New Model Army: Notice Me (album - Vengeance) Abstract ABT 008 02 May 1984 (BFBS) *Screaming Tribesmen: Igloo (7") Citadel CIT 004 02 May 1984 (BFBS) *Animal Farm: John And Julie (7") Rot ASS 7 02 May 1984 (BFBS) *Guana Batz: The Cave (7") Big Beat NS 96 02 May 1984 (BFBS) *Les Calamités: Toutes Les Nuits (7") New Rose N 32 02 May 1984 (BFBS) *Guana Batz: Werewolf Blues (7" - The Cave) Big Beat NS 96 02 May 1984 (BFBS) *25:22 *Cult: Spiritwalker (7") Situation Two SIT 33 09 May 1984 (BFBS) *Moondogs: Who's Gonna Tell Mary (album - That's What Friends Are For) Sire 204 061 09 May 1984 (BFBS) *Chameleons: Don't Fall (album - Script Of The Bridge) Statik STAT LP 17 09 May 1984 (BFBS) *New Model Army: Sex (The Black Angel) (album - Vengeance) Abstract ABT 008 09 May 1984 (BFBS) *Fire Hydrant Men featuring The Fabulous Fezettes: Baby I'm A U-Boat (v/a 7" - Music From The East Zone) Gross Product OBCT 1 09 May 1984 (BFBS) *39:18 *Zerra I: Ten Thousand Voices, Message From The Peoples (7") Mercury MER 161 16 May 1984 (BFBS) *Jerry's Kids: I Don't Belong (album - Is This My World?) Xclaim! X-6 16 May 1984 (BFBS) *Die Haut: Der Karibische Western (12") Zensor CM2 16 May 1984 (BFBS) *46:55-47:15 silence *New Model Army: Notice Me (album - Vengeance) Abstract ABT 00 16 May 1984 (BFBS) *49:43 *Stiff Little Fingers: Barbed Wire Love (album - Inflammable Material) Rough Trade ROUGH 1 *Stiff Little Fingers: Alternative Ulster (album - Inflammable Material) Rough Trade ROUGH 1 *Stiff Little Fingers: Law And Order (album - Inflammable Material) Rough Trade ROUGH 1 *59:03 *Lucy Show: Electric Dreams (7"single) Piggy Bank BANK 999 23 May 1984 (BFBS) *Party Day: The Spider (7") 23 May 1984 (BFBS) *Les Calamités: You Can't Sit Down (album - A Bride Abattue) New Rose NEW26 23 May 1984 (BFBS) *Great Unwashed: Duane Eddy (2x12" - Singles) Flying Nun DIRT 001 23 May 1984 (BFBS) *Mob: Witch Hunt (7") All The Madmen MAD 2 23 May 1984 (BFBS) *1:11:27 *Easybeats: Friday On My Mind 26 May 1984 (BFBS) *Sid Presley Experience: Public Enemy No. 1 26 May 1984 (BFBS) *DCL Locomotive: King Midas In Reverse (12") Reflex 12 RE 4 26 May 1984 (BFBS) *Chameleons: In Shreds (7") Epic A2210 26 May 1984 (BFBS) *Popticians: Mobile Home (7" - Spare Pear: Mobile Home) Off The Kerb DAD 1 26 May 1984 (BFBS) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Throw Them To The Lions (12" - Dazzle) Wonderland SHE X7 26 May 1984 (BFBS) *Phillip Boa & The Voodoo-Club: Lovers (Mini-LP - Most Boring World) JA! Music JA! 0002 26 May 1984 (BFBS) File ;Name *Punk15-ca-1985-unbearbeitet.mp3 ;Length *1:33:40 ;Other *Many thanks to Harfe. ;Available *Mooo Category:BFBS Category:Peel shows Category:Mixtape Category:Available online Category:1984